Cameron's Death
by aceplace57
Summary: Cameron pushes John Connor too Far


**Cameron's Death**

It was a cool autumn day. Cameron was acting oddly this morning. She was getting more paranoid and resentful of Sarah and Derek's leadership. Sarah had recently told Cameron it wasn't a good idea to accept Morris' invitation to the prom. Cameron was taking the decision badly. The tension between Cameron and the Connor's is escalating and it's getting dangerous. John was relieved when Cameron left early and went to see her friend Chola.

John finished breakfast, cleaned the kitchen, and went outside to wash the SUV. John was determined to finally get the bloodstains out of the carpet. Cameron had left another body in the vehicle a few nights ago. That made six in the past four months. John cursed as he scrubbed the carpet. She was getting sloppy again. Cameron had strict instructions to snap the neck without tearing the arteries. Lately she didn't seem to care. John put up the bucket and water hose. He played Frisbee with the neighbors golden retriever. Time passed slowly and it was an uneventful morning in the quiet suburban neighborhood. Cameron abruptly returns and she's highly agitated. Her normally aloof demeanor has been replaced with a cold icy stare and she is unusually preoccupied. Eggs are dripping off her hair and clothing. Cameron coldly states, "John I was attacked on the street by a dark haired woman. My visual acuity sensors indicate a high probability that it was Sarah Connor. I know Sarah keeps eggs in the refrigerator. She's always hated and mistrusted me. This attack was uncalled for and you're responsible for her malicious actions." John tries reasoning with Cameron, but it is hopeless. John has seen her like this before and knows he's in danger. He could be the next body in the SUV. Cameron throws a yard gnome across the street and its pointed hat embeds deeply in a tree. John frantically makes a dash for the safety of the house. Cameron starts to chase him and stumbles as she turns quickly to avoid stepping on the neighbor's dog. She gets to her feet and begins walking towards the house. Cameron taunts John by using Sarah's voice, "John it's futile to run. I'll find you no matter where you hide. Sarah and Derek can't protect you this time. Come out John; you know I am programmed to kill you."

John Connor staggers into the kitchen and calmly reaches for a specially modified taser. Derek had shown Sarah how to build it. Derek had warned them that this day was coming. "Sometimes terminators go bad and no one knows why." Derek's warning haunts John's dreams. The taser was a crude prototype and takes forty-five minutes to fully recharge. John knows that he has one chance to stop Cameron. He aims carefully and fires just as she charges into the kitchen. One thousand volts strike Cameron and nearly two hundred amperes of current coarse through her circuitry. The air is filled with the putrid smell of burning rubber insulation and overheated high energy wirewound resistors. Cameron's CPU quickly reacts to the attack and shuts down. She falls to the floor and lies motionless. John knows she'll reboot within seventy seconds. He frantically searches the kitchen drawers and finds the thermite grenade that Uncle Derek gave him for Christmas. John pulls the thermite grenade's pin and places it on Cameron's stomach. He engages the grenade's strong industrial magnets that firmly secure it in place. Cameron begins to stir and pulls frantically at the grenade. It ignites and Cameron shrieks in agony and rage as it burns through her flesh and then begins the meandering journey deep into her endoskeleton. A large puddle of coltan pools on the floor, her metal spine lays bent and twisted from the searing heat. The remains of Cameron's diamond navel piercing glisten and mock him in the harsh, yellowish incandescent light.

John sobs as he cradles Cameron's head and severed torso in his arms. John gently rocks Cameron back and forth. He is overcome with guilt and shame. His fist bloodies as he begins to pound the floor. He curses again the wretched destiny of being John Connor. Why didn't Uncle Bob just let him die? John continues pounding the floor and gradually the pool of coltan begins to ooze and undulate. The rhythmic vibrations form ripples in the molten coltan that are oddly beautiful. The coltan begins to dance before John's eyes. John weeps as he recalls a rare, special night with Cameron. Uncle Derek was home and they watched Cameron dance for hours. The coltan seductively shimmers in the sunlight and it's almost as if she's returned for one final performance. Gradually the coltan cools and stops moving. Cameron, his friend and protector had turned on him, and she paid the price of all faulty equipment. He takes a few minutes to calm himself and makes plans to cleanup the kitchen. John knows it's time to call Uncle Derek. He needs his help to carry the scrap metal to the recycling plant. Scrap coltan is selling for eighty-five cents a pound. They may be able to buy new carpet for the SUV after all.

But wait! Outside! There's a flash of blinding light. The door creaks and a bare foot slowly emerges into view. The figure of a naked female form fills the doorway. Her large nipples are proudly erect and her navel  
piercing twinkles merrily in the sun. Cameron enters the room and casually says, "Hi John I'm back. I'm starving! Has Sarah made pancakes for lunch yet?" John leaps from the floor and joyfully swings Cameron around in an impromptu dance. He hugs Cameron and shouts with joy. "I was hoping there was a way to send you back from the future again! You and I have another chance to make this relationship work. Cameron please remember that I will always need you, and I can't possibly survive without you."

Cameron replies "Don't be a freak John! Shut up if you want to live." Sarah returns from her shift at IHOP and enters the kitchen. Sarah exclaims, "Cameron! How many times must I tell you that clothing is not optional in this house! You have to keep 'the girls' locked and loaded. Understand? Put your clothes on! It's time to eat lunch."

"Now, who wants pancakes?"


End file.
